


Скеллиг-Майкл. Скала Архангела.

by First_officer



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Dress, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бернард Шоу: «для того, чтобы увидеть волшебство, которое уносит вас далеко от этого времени и этого мира, есть Скеллиг Майкл… Кто не стоял на древних камнях и не смотрел вниз с высоты его утеса, тот не знает Ирландию…, это – красота Ирландии, которая сделала нас теми, кто мы есть…»</p><p>Скеллиг-Майкл (ирланд. буквально «скала (архангела) Михаила») крутой скалистый остров-утёс примерно в 15 километрах к западу от побережья графства Керри (графство), Ирландия. В 12 веке монахи на какое-то время оставили обитель, переселившись на материк, а монастырь продолжал оставаться святым местом, популярным у паломников. Между 1820 и 1826 годами на Скеллиг Майкле были поставлены два маяка и пирс, используемый по сей день.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Скеллиг-Майкл. Скала Архангела.

**Ирландия. Графство Керри. 1849 год.**

 

Не то чтобы Джим это любил, но между старой доброй виселицей и согласием провести вечерок за покером, была разница во всю ширь порхающей петли.  
И он согласился.  
Заглянуть на огонек поздно вечером. Судья пил отменное пойло и играл в покер, как и положено в благословленный Богом субботний вечер в благословленной Богом Ирландии.  
С друзьями.  
И надо было сваливать, но чутье подводит лиса в голодную зиму.  
Он пил, слушая бравады сильных мира сего, а за окнами хлестал кнутами холодный осенний дождь.  
Камин топил жарко, бутылки пустели, шутки становились резче, споры агрессивнее.  
Странный это был год. У него была Лиз, которая любила его и еще одного парня. Была работа, которая кормила плохо, но шкуру драла как заправский скупщик краденого. Были долги, за которые либо собой платить, либо прямехонько под звонкий судейский молоток. В петлю не хотелось, чудес не ожидалось, и если этот судья раскатал на него губу, то британский флаг с ним, один вечер ничего не решает.  
Но и хорошее тоже было. Женушка того курносого чудно как хороша, когда тот уезжал в Килларни Корк.  
Джим и рад был домой, но в Слайго его ждала та же история. Голод, безработица и долги. А Америка… Кельтское море любило больше утопленников, чем живых.  
Отхлебнув виски, он оглянулся. Судья обещавший отдать ему утром долговые расписки призывно хлопал по покерному столу. И Киган сел играть. С горя. Беды. Больной отчаянием судьбы своей. Когда повороты были все круче, а скорость все больше.  
Он проигрался в хлам. Карточный долг не красит, если ты бедный аристократ, с захудалым наследством триста лет назад воевавшего батеньки. А если ты чужак, без гроша и с долгами, то и Святой Патрик тебе не помощник. 

\- Ублюдки, - Джим, отскочив к стене, опрокинул стол перед собой, преграждая путь третьему с блеснувшим лезвием. Правая рука с горлом разбитой бутылки, на автомате мазнула по касательной, заставляя отступить нападавшего. Разлетевшиеся карты на полу выдали фул-хаус и стали тлеть в огне упавшей канделябры.  
Запах разлитого виски, липнувшего к животу вместе с чем-то горячим, гарь табака и дурной сводящий сердце адреналин, когда можно наскочить на лезвие и не заметить в горячке...  
Он шипел от боли, пятясь, зажимая рукой края раны. Только бы рвануть к окну. И ничего что этаж второй. Успеть…  
Кто-то бутылку опустил на голову и мир поплыл. Он еще видел искры огня, вылетающие из камина, но они становились размытыми пятнами, падая на ковер. Прожигая в реальности огненные круги, заплывая куда-то за радужку и поселяясь там, в глубине синего моря. 

\- Хватит парни, - судья приложился к бутылке и пихнул сапогом задиристого стервеца, который нервировал своей улыбкой всю женскую половину прихода и достал порядком заметно ороготившихся мужей. 

\- Да брось – заслужил! – отирая руки от крови, заметил местный пристав. 

\- Вывезу в лесок, никто не видел, как он пришел, - Симас сплюнул табак и усмехнулся. 

Дело было сделано. 

Чтобы не вызывать подозрений завернули в старый женский плащ, мало ли девок бродило блудных? Посадив раненого перед собой, Симас вывез его за пределы города и сбросил с луки седла уже в глухой чаще леса. У парня была разбита голова, он не среагировал на падение в холодную грязь, поливающий как из ведра дождь, смочил ткань и стал размывать кровь на лице. Всадник еще немного постоял, потом хмуро оглянулся. Никого. Сейчас народу косило как траву по осени, кто будет искать чужака, если даже дети падали от голода на улицах?  
А чтоб точно не встал, Симас коня пустил по раненому, и развернулся в город. 

Пронизывающий ветер холодил лицо. 

«Я только оружие Господа. Имею ли я право…» 

***

Позже проселочным путем ехал священник, и в темноте свернул, чтобы скоротать путь. Лошадь испуганно заржала и едва не скинула, не имея при себе факела, чтобы разглядеть, что ее испугало, мужчина спрыгнул с седла и увидел лежащую в грязи девушку, заляпанный грязью летний плащ вряд ли защищал от холода. Какая-то несчастная, судьба которой была не многим лучше судеб многих в эти голодные годы. Она лежала на боку в неестественной позе, лица в темноте не разглядишь, нащупав пульс, он понял, что жизнь еще теплилась. Не заглядывая под опущенный капюшон, Сиридин поднял ее на руки и устроил на луке перед собой, увозя в свой временный дом, где его ждал старый друг. Мак Дара Леон. 

\- Я доктор, а не сводник! Кого ты принес на этот раз? – ворчливый тон осекся, когда врач разглядел кровь на плаще.  
Девушка была в грязи, вероятно, избита мужем или любовником и брошена умирать. Явно не за честь и верность.  
\- Ей нужна твоя помощь, - не громко обронил Сиридин, смотря исключительно в сторону. Но внешнее спокойствие уже давно не обманывало Леона, если этот чертов кельт принес кого-то в дом, выкинуть «Это» из дома, было невозможно.  
Одинокая горящая свеча дрогнула, отбросив тени на потолок, и доктор вздохнул, - хорошо, как знаешь.  
\- Упрямый осел, - это он добавил про себя. Уже после того, как его друг вышел. 

«А если бы тебя кто видел? С Девицей на руках? Дурак, ты дурак… несчастный подкидыш фейри». 

Они старались не задерживаться надолго где-либо, а Сиридин почти всегда не снимал капюшон, потому что родился с изъяном – его острые уши не оставляли сомнений, что он ребенок-фейри, а таких – горбатых, странных – уродцев, как велела церковь сжигали живьем, чтобы очистить от проклятья. Мак Дара, с ближайшей колокольни смотрел на деяния служителей Господа, и никогда не верил, что Спок, как сокращал он первое имя своего друга – потомок каких-то сказочных существ. Но в стране умирающей от голода, нужен был только повод, чтобы кто-то начал «охоту на ведьм», поэтому они ютились по самым заброшенным домам и окольным дорогам. Образованный врач то, принимая роды, то подлечивая случайных больных находил немного денег на пропитание, или просто брал плату продуктами, а Спок почти всегда производил впечатление ученого или священника, сдержанным и отстраненный, он, увы, годился только на то, чтобы делать расчеты у себя в комнате, которые потом продавал Леон, землевладельцам или держателям ренты. 

Мак Дара еще ворчал какое-то время, надевая халат и зажигая вторую свечу, чтобы получше разглядеть ночную «гостью». Часто не беря плату с больных, доктор жалел детей и нищих, но кроме этого, он понимал, что продуктов кормить лишний рот, просто нет. Спок не ел мяса, и своими как он называл «медитациями» довел свой организм до стадии, когда мог, есть раз в два-три дня, и при этом он всегда оставался физически более сильным, чем любой человек. Леон закрывал на это глаза и предпочитал не думать, откуда берутся эти странности. Но если девушку придется оставить тут на пару дней, то она может начать задавать вопросы. А то, что оставить придется, он не сомневался. Именно поэтому, доктор всегда лечил только на дому. Так никто не видел его странного спутника. 

Однако как только он откинул капюшон плаща, то перекрестился.  
Как в старых сказках – лягушка обернулась девушкой, а девушка – парнем. 

Достав бутылочку сидра и, отпив добрую половину, Леон, качая головой, принялся за работу. Как он и ожидал, чествовали несчастного так ласково, что сердце болело в процессе рутины. И хотя шов на животе лег чисто, врача беспокоил кровоподтек у виска. Он провел у кровати пациента всю ночь, не спускаясь на ужин и так и не рассказав другу, о своем открытии. 

Сиридин не любил людей. А в праздник Самайна не любил их особенно. Местные сожгли его мать и закидали камнями отца. Женщину можно пожалеть, но на бродяг это явно не распространялось. Парень явно получил не за красивые глаза. Доктору было все равно, что там, в личной жизни переодетого гостя, но молчаливую боль Спока он уважал, и бередить старые раны не хотел. 

Больной бредил, застуженный в холоде и много чего говорил, но больше стонал и метался. Мак Дара хмурился и пил сидр, а затем отпаивал пациента травами. Вначале была боль, и именно от боли Леон желал избавить его как врач.

Уже почти светало, когда задремавший сидя в кресле, доктор открыл глаза. 

Взмокший от напряжения, с залипшими ко лбу волосами парень что-то бормотал в бреду. 

В эту минуту Леон окончательно отказался от мысли выпроводить его утром. И допив сидр, стал воплощать свой план.  
Он нашел на чердаке пару платьев хозяйки дома. Она, сдав им жилье на месяц, уехала в город. Решив позже оставить доплату, доктор прихватил какой-то чепчик и пару не плохих домашних туфель. 

Когда открылись синие глаза, им было заявлено, два варианта – проваливать к властям или сидеть тихо и делать что скажут. 

И хотя гость не сказал ни слова, врач понял, что он не уйдет. Пока. 

Он не знал, что это был первый и последний раз, когда тот проявил покорность. Из благодарности. 

\- Лежи. 

Ворчливый, слегка надменный тон заставил Джима повернуть голову и презрительно усмехнуться. 

\- Я лекарь, а не гробовщик! И становиться им не собираюсь! Так что оставайся в постели, пока я не решу, что можно вставать. 

Льдистые синие глаза сощурились в подобие усмешки, но разбитые губы остались плотно стиснутыми. 

К вечеру поднялся жар, и пока огненные тени от камина плясали на потолке, Джим думал только об одном. 

_Выжить._

_Найти этих ублюдков и…_

\- Выпей, - доктор придержал голову, поднося стакан. 

Пойло, как и полагалось врачебному, было отвратительным. Но после него стало легче. 

\- Голова болит…

\- Спи. Спи я посижу. 

Когда измотанный жаром больной провалился в тяжелый сон, Леон покосился на часы. Время вечерней молитвы. Сиридин Спок был образцом порядочности и не заглядывал сюда, чтобы не тревожить покой «девушки», но так ведь не может продолжаться вечно. Или может? 

***

Мак Дара считал себя одним из лучших врачей изумрудного острова, и он имел основания полагать, что прав.  
\- Чем тебя таким били а? – ворчал Мак Дара, меняя повязку на голове, выздоравливающего пациента.

А пациент только кривился и начинал шутить по поводу наседок и клушек. 

Вечером Леон, принес ужин и сел на кровати, - нам необходимо поговорить. 

Джим обернулся, и врач увидел блестящий от температурного жара взгляд. 

Мак Дара покачал головой, - За какие преступления тебя ищут? 

\- Я уйду. Завтра же, - вздернув подбородок Киган, отодвинул чашку и, отвернулся к стене. Он не хотел злиться, просто устал кому-то что-то объяснять. Именно в эту минуту чертовски устал. 

\- Ты даже встать не сможешь. 

Джим промолчал, зарываясь в ворох одеяла и морщась от боли. 

\- Ослиное упрямство, что с молоком матери приходит в этой стране, - пробормотал врач уходя. 

Утром, пока солнце еще не взошло, Джим попытался встать. Первая попытка провалилась. Слабость накатилась тошнотой. Ныли синяки, ноги подгибались. Шов раскаленным угольком прожег нервы. Выдохнув, он накинул плащ лежащий на стуле. Тот, в котором его принесли. 

Но к моменту накидывания нелепого плаща, сил уже едва хватало, чтобы стоять. Опираясь о стену, Джим дошел до двери и, открыв ее, с тоской посмотрел на лестницу. Врач был прав, он едва мог ходить. Но пошло все к черту, если он не сможет спуститься. Голова кружилась. Во мраке потолок прогибался пузырем и вбирал в себя стены. Он уже почти ничего не видел, когда чужие руки подхватили его за локти. Без сил, спрятав лицо на плече, Джим пробормотал, - вы правы док… не сегодня. 

Но ему ответил низкий незнакомый голос, - я не доктор Мак Дара. Меня зовут Сиридин, мисс.

_Голос… мой голос… он понял… нет?_

Джим простужено закашлял, пряча лицо. Капюшон и темнота играли на его стороне. 

\- Вы можете оставаться столько, сколько потребуется, я удивлен, что Мак Дара отпустил вас в таком состоянии. 

\- Я бы тоже был удивлен, если бы это было так! – ворчливый тон стоящего в ночном колпаке доктора был предостерегающим. 

\- Да вы милая леди, хотите меня в могилу свести раньше времени?! А ну быстро в кровать! 

\- Леон, - его перебил вкрадчивый тон священника, - но она едва ли может идти сама. 

\- Как спустилась, так и подымится! 

Джим хотел, было кивнуть, но его уверенно взяли под руку и, стали осторожно вести наверх. Надо сказать вовремя, потому что на этих руках он почти повис. Сознание играло дурную шутку. Он чувствовал себя нелепо и смеялся бы в голос, если бы вид виселицы, которой грозился судья – и которая ему была обещана, не маячил за разоблачением. 

Ему помогли дойти до кровати и поддерживающие его руки не сделали ни одной попытки перебраться пониже. 

_Джентльмен блин…_

Священник был подчеркнуто вежлив, и парень готов был клясться, что тот не смотрит в его лицо специально, отстраненно изучая стены. 

\- Благодарю, - прозвучало жалко тихо, но большую громкость позволить было нельзя. 

\- Желаю скорейшего выздоровления. 

Когда за мужчиной закрылась дверь, Джим без сил опустился на кровать. Он понял, что на какое-то время ситуацию изменить нельзя. Ни священник, ни врач не гнали его. Точнее Ее. Так что играть надо было по правилам. А Джим всегда был азартным игроком. 

Вечером принесли больного ребенка, Мак Дара просидел у его постели всю ночь и Джим тогда предложил свою помощь. Они вместе выходили мальчика со странным русским именем Антон Чехов. Джейми Кирк как теперь отзывался Киган, толкла травы, а доктор мешал микстуры. Голод и болезни уносили жизни сотнями, врач и священник почти всегда отсутствовали. Как-то вернувшись, они обнаружили сносно приготовленный ужин. Сама девушка видимо ужинала наверху. Такая забота была приятна и полезна, и Сиридин счел логичным передать через доктора слова благодарности. 

Леон фыркнул, - это ли помощь! Ей бы дрова колоть! 

За что получил предупреждающий взгляд. 

Возведенные глаза долу, сказали все, что думает лекарь. 

***

Он почти не видел ее. Лицо она прятала, по словам доктора, из-за следов оспы, под низко надвинутым капюшоном. Чаще всего молчала, потому что была почти всегда простужена. Но Спок все равно чувствовал это новое присутствие. Прислушиваясь к себе, кельт пытался понять, почему что-то в нем замирает, когда шаги раздаются на лестнице. 

Что с ней случилось? 

Проявлять любопытство было не уместно, и мужчина пил отвар мятной травы, согревая руки о края чашки, привыкая, что скупой быт двоих друзей теперь разбавлен кем-то еще.  
Он регулярно заносил дрова для камина в комнате наверху и по обыкновению находил ее за работой. Мак Дара просил девушку толочь травы для больных, чтобы вечером они могли отвезти лекарство до ближайших деревень. Кельт помнил аромат ее комнаты. Или ему так казалось. 

Для шумного, подвижного Джима ограничения нового образа были чудовищными. Но уйти было нельзя, всю округу прочесывали солдаты. Судья узнав, что предполагаемого покойника не нашли следующим днем на дороге, объявил его преступником, напавшим на него в собственном доме, и местное правосудие подмахнуло вынесением петлевого приговора. Кому поверят больше – уважаемому землевладельцу и его друзьям или блудному сыну такой-то матери, чужаку и иноземцу? – Джим себя ответом не тешил. Он затаился. К тому же сейчас он был нужен врачу, который пытался помочь простым людям. 

Солдаты ломились и обыскивали каждый дом на округу, но когда хриплые голоса раздались у калитки, и распахнулась хлипкая дверь, доктор с первого раза понявший кого ищут, вытолкнув вперед Спока в одежде священника, вперил руки в бока.  
\- По какому праву вы беспокоите покой служителя Божьего и его добропорядочной супруги?  
Стоящий позади Джим едва не поперхнулся. Вероятно, самообладание помогло Споку избежать той же участи.  
Солдаты, разглядев силуэт женского платья за спиной священника, неловко козырнули и вышли провожаемые цепким взглядом ворчливого лекаря. 

Как только закрылась дверь, Мак Дара избегая пристальных взглядов друзей, совершенно по-разному укоряющих его за спасение пошел дальше дегустировать бутылочку сидра. 

\- Подумаешь… эка важность… 

 

***

Самым сложным было бриться каждое утро, ходить не размашисто, говорить полушепотом, придерживать чертово платье на лестнице. Хотя нет. Самым сложным было чувствовать пристальное внимание странного кельта. Он на расстоянии провожал «девушку» до ручья пока она набирала воды для микстур, якобы в целях «безопасности». Будто Джим сам не мог за себя постоять! Приносил дров в комнату, как будто там был калека, который не мог этого сделать сам. Но хуже того, Джим чувствовал это теплое внимание, как невысказанную ласку, которая никогда не будет произнесена вслух. Не будет показана или подарена. Она просто существовала – сама по себе. Где-то вне рутины жизни. 

_Он влюбился в меня._  
Горестно думал Джим и не знал, плакать ли или смеяться. 

О нем впервые так заботились, и впервые в его жизни хотелось быть лучше. Быть кем-то другим и желательно без прошлого. Несбыточные иллюзорные мечты, приютившиеся в домике за городом, были упоительно сладкими темными зимними вечерами, когда падал с неба первый рождественский снег. 

\- Тебе нравиться Джейми? – теплый сидр хорошо шел к простуженному горлу. 

Спок оставил без комментариев предположение друга. 

\- Я хотел тебе рассказать… 

\- Нам скоро уезжать, не так ли? Открыли дорогу на Скеллиг Майкл, я должен закончить свое предприятие, - Спок перебил неуверенное бормотание лекаря. – Позаботься о том, чтобы она добралась до города, мы не можем взять с собой девушку. Это слишком трудный путь для нее. 

Мак Дара и раньше знал, что Спок ищет в свитках старых монастырей записанные монахами сорта картофеля, которые якобы могли противостоять эпидемии картофельного грибка в прошлом, но он не рвался в дорогу последнее время, с появлением «Джейми».  
И хотя лекарь кривил душой против себя, продолжая утаивать правду от друга, он меньше всего хотел причинить тому боль, раскрыв правду. Тяжело вздохнув Мак Дара допил сидр. 

\- На кухне есть еще лепешки с солодом, будешь? – он сменил тему, и наблюдал за тем, как за безучастной маской просвечивает боль. 

\- Нет, - Спок неуловимо дернул бровью и вернулся к чтению. Уже почти час, он читал эту страницу, не переворачивая листы. 

Джим все принял с улыбкой. Надо уезжать? Конечно, без проблем! Все было отлично, Док! Я буду вас помнить! Мы же хорошие друзья, не так ли? 

Он даже помахал на прощанье, и доехав до поворота едва не соскользнул с седла. Отвык от одиночества. Отвык быть сам по себе. На нелепый узор чужого платья падал снег. И не таял. Это не было даже больно, просто пусто. Дыра холодила где-то внутри. Иногда привыкаешь к самым странным вещам.  
Город впереди маячил в ворохе снегопада. Надо просто начать жить заново. Так просто. 

Доехав до ближайшего постоялого двора, он переоделся в прихваченную одежду и спустился в таверну ужинать, может быть даже сыграть. Много времени прошло, его не должны были искать. Но сев за замусоленный стол в таверне, и посмотрев на коптившийся огарок свечи, Джим опустил голову. 

Всегда были возможности.  
А если их не было, значит, их просто надо было создать. 

***

\- Нет, я просто по пути еду, ага… ну как это… спасать страну надо! Вот что я думаю. Я слышал про Скеллиг Майкл! Конечно, кто-то должен за это взяться! А почему не я! Я все могу! Ну, почти все. Но спасать родину в том числе. Чего ты ржешь как конь старый маразматик! А еще и врач! Конечно, я случайно с вами встретился! Это же не твоя дорога!  
Эй… эй… как тебя там… Спок? Спок, дай лепешку. Я знаю, у тебя есть. Чего ты на меня смотришь так странно? Кого я тебе напомнил? Бред какой-то… Есть давай говорю!


End file.
